The Creation of the Messrs
by obliviatethesilence
Summary: Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James are in the library contemplating what animals they'd like to learn to transform into and exactly what code names they'd like to dub themselves with. It is the beginning of Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.


_A/N: This is just a quick one-shot about how our boys got their nicknames. I hope I managed to capture all four of their big personalities!_

_-Ashley_

* * *

><p>"What about a horse?"<p>

"Too big. It wouldn't fit down the chute."

"That's fair. What about a boar?"

"So then what'll you all call me? Piglet? No thanks."

"He has a point there."

"What about a baboon?"

"Now you're just being cruel."

"I've got it!" the thinnest of the four boys sitting in their secret meeting shouted out, standing up although given his demeanor, it was surprising he didn't topple back over out of fatigue. He put his hands on the library table, his face illuminated in the glow of the single lamp they'd lit given the hour was past midnight.

"Let's hear your brilliant idea, Moony," said the better looking boy of the four, putting his feet up on the table in front of him with casual elegance.

"James, you should be a deer. Well, a stag that is. A buck, you know? You'd have antlers for defense and you'd be big enough to keep me in line. Your code name could be Bucky… or Hooves… or—"

"Prongs," said James, getting to his feet with a brilliant grin on his face. "Brilliant idea, Remus, my good friend!" He clapped the other boy on the back in thanks. "It might take a bit of extra work if I want distinct markings on my antlers or any sort of-"

"Alright, you next Peter."

James shot his handsome friend a look of irritation, but let them proceed nonetheless, keeping his excitement and his ideas for a later date.

"Well, I'd like to be something small," said the shortest boy in a nasally voice. "I can touch the knot and let you all in," he wheezed in excitement.

"Isn't it obvious?" said the handsome boy. When no one answered he continued, "He should be a mouse! Or a rat by the looks of him—no offense, Peter," he added quickly. Peter shrugged his shoulders, clearly not offended by anything this boy had to say.

"Yes, a rat!" exclaimed Remus almost gleefully. "It's perfect for you, Peter! It's small, and inconspicuous, and—"

"And he looks just like one?" James added with a hearty laugh as he sat back down. The remark was clearly not meant as an insult given that the smaller boy did have rather large front teeth and small, watery eyes. His rodent-like features were a running joke among his friends, and now they were being put into good use. "What would you like your code name to be, Peter?"

"Oh-er- how about… cheese?"

"Cheese is the best he can come up with?" laughed the handsome boy. "Honestly, why do we put up with him? No offense, Peter." Again, Peter had taken no offense to the statement. "I think it should be something in reference to the animal itself. Like Prongs. Maybe something to do with the teeth—or the tail."

"Good ideas, Sirius. How about Thintail?" offered James. "Or Chomper?"

"Thintail was on the right track," mused Remus. "But to make it sound more official, how about Wormtail! Is that okay, Peter?" Peter nodded. It was obvious that he didn't think his opinion would be valued in the slightest, so it would be best to go along with whatever the other boys decided.

"I think Wormtail suits me well," Peter said appreciatively, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner, clearly glad that his portion was over. His bed was one step closer than it had been two minutes before.

"Okay, so we're Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. What about you Sirius?" All eyes turned to the handsome boy who brought his feet back down to the floor at last, rubbing his stubble-covered chin in a thoughtful manner. There was, however, no thought in his eyes.

Always extremely opinionated, Sirius already knew exactly what animal he wanted. "I want to be a dog. A big black one," he said, a gleam in his handsome, dark eyes. "I figure I can disguise myself as a lovable stray and no one would ever be the wiser."

"You can be like our pet!" exclaimed Peter, clapping his hands.

"Don't be stupid, _Wormtail_," said Sirius. "Strays belong to no one. We're free agents."

"Regardless," snapped Remus quickly, putting an end to any argument that might arise. "It's a good idea, Sirius. You'll be similar enough to me when I'm transformed that I might even accept you as a brother."

"So what's your name going to be?" interrupted James. "Fluffy? Fido? _Spike_?"

"You're just as bad as Peter!" shouted Sirius. "I'm not going to be your precious pet. No. It'll be something like… Padfoot."

"Padfoot?"

"Yes. Padfoot. My feet will be padded, won't they? I'll be like a silent omen of death and-"

"Padfoot! That's a good one," said Moony, adding it to the piece of paper in front of him, promptly cutting off Sirius' tirade. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs: The outlaws and marauders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"It's catchy," said James. "Now to research and learn the concept of transformations!" He eagerly snatched up a book from the pile in front of him, but Remus stopped him.

"Not now, James. It's late and you've all put off your Potions essays."

James groaned, tossing the book back onto the table.

"Always the voice of reason," said Sirius, although it was clear he wasn't impressed nor in agreement.

"Tomorrow then," said James with an air of finality. And Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs all managed to slip under James' invisibility cloak and out of the dark library into the night.


End file.
